After It All
by Heather2003
Summary: After Ginny's graduation, she and Harry get married and have their son James. But Voldemort has realized that James is a bigger threat than Harry and he sets out to kill them. Eleven years later a family called the Porters come into to the wizarding world
1. The plan

I do not own the rights to the wonderful Harry Potter world. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. (Though I could kick myself for not thinking of it!)

  


The Plan

  


The street was silent as the day was dawning. The only sounds coming from it was an occasional dog barking. There was a pop from the north end of the street. A man came from out of the woods holding a lighter-like object. He turned toward the closest street light and clicked the put-outer, as he did the light disappeared into it. When all of the lights were out and the street had gone totally dark, he walked over to an empty lot between numbers eleven and thirteen, a lot that the neighbors had begged the city to do something with.

He took a piece of parchment from his pocket and read:

_The Marauders Mansion is located at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London_

As he finished reading it he took his wand out and set fire to it. He then closed his eyes and thought about what was written on the paper.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a door and as he concentrated harder he saw the rest of the house beginning to form.

He walked up the stone steps to a great door and took the lion shaped knocker and tapped the door three times with it.

A red headed woman holding a baby opened the door, "Ron!"

"Hi Ginny."

"Come in," she said as she stepping back.

"Thanks," he said as he stepped inside and closed the door the turned to his sister and gave her a hug, "We've missed you."

"We have to. Where are Hermione and Emma?" she asked.

"They've both been a bit sick, so they stayed home tonight. And how's the cutest godson in the world?" Ron asked as he took James from Ginny.

James gurgled happily as his godfather took him.

"Well tell her I hope they feel better, but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she demanded as he handed James back to her.

"Don't worry," he said, "Dumbledore arranged for Snape to shoot the dark mark in town. So after a few Aurors couldn't find anything, the rest of us were sent in to search within a thirty-mile radius and he set it up so I would have to search here."

"But why are you here?" she asked worriedly.

"Dumbledore wants to see Harry. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm right here," came a voice from the stairs.

"Harry," cried Ron as he ran over and gave him a brotherly hug.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

"Dumbledore wants to see you," he explained, "he'll tell you when we get there."

"When we get there? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Just then a feather popped in front of them along with a piece of parchment and an ink pen. Ron reached out and grabbed the pen and quickly read the paper.

"That's Dumbledore's signal. It's time," he said.

"But what..." Harry started to ask until Ron interrupted him.

"No questions, not here. Just grab the pen. Bye Ginny," he said turning to his sister, "we'll be back shortly. 3,2,1..."

A tug from under their stomachs transported them to the Hogwarts grounds in front of a large phoenix statue.

"Ron, what's going on?" Harry demanded.

"Look, but I'm not supposed to tell you anything. But he's coming Harry. You-Know-Who's after you," Ron told Harry guiltily.

"But when is he not after me? It's not anything new."

"No Harry. He's too determined this time. The wards on your house won't keep him out much longer, even with a secret keeper."

"So that's what Dumbledore wants? To warn me?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. He has a plan," Ron said.

"Well what is it?"

"I can't tell you out here it's too risky."

"Ok then. Let's go in." Harry said.

The two men stood in front of the statue that led to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Botts." Ron told the password as the statue moved upward revealing a staircase, "after you."

Harry and Ron climbed the staircase to be greeted by the aging headmaster.

"Harry, Ron," he said extending his hand to them.

"Headmaster," they replied as they each shook his hand.

"It's been a long time Harry. How are Ginny and James?" Dumbledore asked.

"They're doing well. Ginny worried these days," he replied/

"Well that's to be expected. And Ron are Hermione and Emma doing better?"

"Emma is still a bit sick or Hermione would be here," Ron told him.

"Well Harry, I expect you know why you are here," Dumbledore asked him as he sat down behind his large overloaded desk.

"Only a bit sir."

"Rest assured Harry. I have a plan in progress, but it must come with sacrifices," Dumbledore said as he looked Harry in the eyes, "but I do believe it is the only way."

"What's the plan?" Harry asked.

"First of all you'll need a secret keeper for the three of you."

"Ginny and I have discussed it with Ron and we've decided to use him," Harry told Dumbledore.

"Are you sure Ron?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," he replied confidently.

"All right then, I'll accompany you both back to you house Harry and perform the spell," he told them as they both nodded, "now Ron if you could step outside and guard the entrance to make sure we are not interrupted, I'll tell Harry the second part of the plan."

Ron nodded and as he waked to the door he heard Dumbledore telling Harry, "You won't need to worry Harry. Ron, Hermione and the rest of your family know this already so it's time you knew as well."

~*~

-Two Weeks Later-

Minerva McGonagall rushed to the headmasters office. "Is it true Albus? Are the rumors true?"

"Yes Minerva, I'm afraid they are. History had almost repeated itself."

"You mean Harry, Ginny and James are," she paused for a moment the continued, "dead?"


	2. The time has finally come

The Time Has Finally Come

  


Ten Years Later:

The sun was blazing overhead forcing everyone who lived on Maple Drive to take shelter inside from the heat. Henry and Janeane Porter sat in their kitchen sipping iced tea. Janeane smiled to herself as she looked out the window at their porch where their son Jamie sat on the steps impatiently looking up and down the street.

"He's going to get a heat stroke out there if he doesn't come in soon," Janeane said to her husband.

"He's just excited honey," he said to her, "this day only comes once a year."

"Well he can come in here and wait," she snapped as she walked toward the front door, "he won't have any fun today if he's sick."

" Jamie honey," she said sweetly as she opened the door, "why don't you come inside and wait, it's awfully hot out here."

"But Mum," he whined, "the postman will be here any moment."

"Fine but if you get sick don't you dare think about coming and crying to me," she told him as she gave up and went back inside.

Jamie looked toward the kitchen where his father stood listening to his wife lecture his son. Henry smiled at the look on his son's face and winked at him. Jamie smiled back at him before storming inside. "Don't you dare think I didn't see that!"

Henry jumped at his wifes exclamation, "see what sweetheart?" he asked slyly before pulling her close to him.

"Your sweet no good," she started to say before she was cut off by his kiss.

"It's here! It's here!" came an excited voice running out the door.

Henry and Janeane smiled at the sight of their son jumping off the steps and rushing out to meet the postman.

"There's an awful lot of mail here with your name on it today Jamie," Mr. Jenkins said as he handed the letters over to him.

"Thanks Mr. Jenkins. Mum! Dad! There's a lot for me today," he yelled as he turned around and ran toward the house. This one's from Brian! He exclaimed as he ripped open the envelope.

"And this one's from Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorn sweetheart," Janeane said as she passed him the box. 

Under the package, Janeane noticed a familiar envelope with green writing on it. She looked over Jamie's shoulder at Henry who was smiling at his sons enthusiasm from his birthday gifts. Henry looked up at Janeane and noticed the look of panic on her face.

"Let's see there's two more in here for you pumpkin."

Henry noticed his wife's hands hidden behind her back as she frantically tried to hide something under a loaf of bread on the counter.

"Well I think you should open your presents from us before your friends get here," Janeane said as she walked to the closet digging in the back until she came back in the kitchen with a pile of presents.

Jamie reached for the top present and screamed with excitement as he discovered a new play station. "Cool! Can you and I play later Dad?"

DING DONG!

"We'll have to play later," Henry called out to his son who was already halfway to the door before he finished his sentence.

The rest of the night progressed as Jamie and his friends amused themselves with plenty of party games and cake. After the last child had been picked up, Janeane looked around the living room at the dozens of plates scattered over the coffee table and the mounds of wrapping paper on the floor, and there in the middle of it all lay Jamie fast asleep.

"He's so tired," Janeane said to her husband.

"I'll take him upstairs," Henry said as he fought his way through the mess.

As he came back downstairs, Henry found his wife pacing the floor with the envelope that had arrived earlier in her hand.

"Ginny, stop that before you put a hole in the floor," he said to her jokingly as he walked across the room and put his arms around her. 

"But we can't deny it any more Harry. The day we've been dreading for ten years has finally come." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Let's sit down," Harry said as he pulled her toward the couch.

"We have to send him Harry. There's no way out of it. If we don't, he'll find out sooner or later and resent us, but if we do. I don't even want to think about it."

"We don't know anything yet Gin. It may e perfectly safe to send him," Harry said as he reached up and wiped away her tears.

"That's exactly it though, we haven't heard from anyone. If it were safe, we'd be back already."

"I'm sure there are perfectly good reasons why we haven't heard from them. They have families of their own and jobs that keep them busy every day. Listen. It's getting late. We should probably go to bed and if you're still worried tomorrow, we'll write your parents and find out what's really going on."

Harry woke up a few hours later and rolled over to put his arm over... nothing. He opened his eyes to the empty side of the bed, then got up and went to the door. He heard a faint tinking downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, he found Ginny sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, writing a letter.

"Ginny," Harry said as she jumped, "it's four thirty in the bloody morning. What do you think your doing?"

"I'm sending Mum and Dad an owl before James wakes up," she said as she turned back to her letter.

"An owl? Where did you get an owl?" Harry asked.

"Another school letter for James came today because he hasn't gotten his first and I... uh... kept hin in the living room," she explained guiltily.

"Ginny! And what makes you think it will deliver your letter?" Harry asked.

"Because I'll ask him to."

"You'd better hope it dies," Harry said, "let me read it.

Ginny passed the letter across the table to him.

_Mum and Dad,_

_How are you and the rest of the family? We're doing fine. I know you're probably going to kill me for sending you this owl, but James' Hogwarts letter came yesterday, so now we are faced with the decision on whether or not it is safe to send him. There hasn't been anything on the muggle news that could be connected with You-Know-Who. Please send us an owl back with information of any kind._

_Love,_

_Harry, Ginny and James_

"That'll work Gin," Harry said as he tied the letter to the owls' leg, "now stop worrying. Everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right Harry. I really hope you're right." Ginny said as she hugged him.

As the hour passed by, Harry and Ginny say drinking coffee and watching the morning news while anxiously awaiting Arthur and Molly's letter.

-Tap Tap-

Ginny looked out the window, "look Mum's wrote back," she said as she opened the window and allowed the owl inside.

The owl flew over to the counter and Ginny walked over and untied the letter from his leg before he flew back out the window toward the upcoming sun.

"Well open it already," Harry urged her.

Ginny unfolded the letter slowly and read it aloud to Harry.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_It was great hearing from you, but WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SENDING US AN OWL? What if it had been intercepted? I know you want answers but they aren't worth risking your safety. You know the chain of people send letters to if you want to contact us. Promise me no more owls! I mean it. If I could, this would be a howler._

_I can't tell you whether or not you should send James to Hogwarts. It's your decision and you know what's best for him. As you know, the new headmaster is Professor McGonnagall. She is still working closely with the Order and called in a few Aurors to stay at Hogwarts this year. So I would say it will be a perfectly safe place this year._

_We met with Hermione last week. She and Ron are working with the Order. Since then, Ron has been sent on an assignment. Don't worry about them. I'm sure you'll hear from them soon. Everyone else is fine also._

_Tell James we are so proud of him for getting into Hogwarts._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Well that's a bit reassuring," Ginny said sounding relieved as she finished reading the letter.

"So, do you think we should tell him?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. We've spent ten years here to keep James safe. If we go back we're sure to be recognized," Ginny told him.

"I know but if we're going to send him to Hogwarts, we'll have to go back," Harry told her.

"I guess you're right Harry."

Harry continued drinking his coffee while Ginny got up and walked over to the fridge to begin breakfast.

"Mum! Help me!"

  


~*~*~

Well that's chapter two.

Please review! I'm not sure how my writing is this is my first fanfic. 


	3. authors note

  


Hey guys sorry but this isn't an update yet. I'm just making a request to see if someone would beta read my story. I would really appreciate it! Thanks please leave a post if you're interested.

Heather


End file.
